


Memorial Day

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (Comics), roy harper - Fandom
Genre: Gen, War veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this up to honor and support of the veterans using the Arrow characters. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up because it is Memorial Day and I wanted to write something to support our veterans. For when it takes place will just imagine season 2 happened a little later. Also I own none of the characters as they belong to Arrow and Warner Brothers. I'm borrowing them for something important.

It was a mild evening as the sun was setting over Starling City of Monday 25, 2015 which also today is Memorial Day. Roy Harper dressed in his normal red hoodie makes his way through the graveyard which he is intending to look for his mentor and father like figure.

Looking up what he sees is surprising Oliver Queen wearing a simple black T-shirt and blue jeans is standing looking down at a grave stone. Approaching carefully so Oliver doesn't on instinct break his neck the 19 year old teenager looks down.

The grave stone reads " _Jonathan Queen from 1924- 1945. A loving son, Marine and brother._ "

"Your grandfather?" Roy asked glancing at his mentor.

"Yes. He entered in World War Two in 1940 by lying about his age and died for too young. He took a grenade for another marine" Oliver replied.

"How did your great grandparents take him leaving?" Roy asked.

"His mother understood when she found out but his dad was going to cut him off and would have it wasn't for a heart attack" the blonder haired archer replied.

After moment of peaceful silence "Every year at various parts in the Glades the veterans get together for a reunion at various bars, restaurants or their houses. Let's say we go give them the chance to have some peace while walking the streets" Roy said.

Nodding "Ok. But first there's something I want to give you" Oliver said pulling it from his pocket.

He hands Roy a metal flask that looks old and has the words "Always faithful, Semper Fi" written on it.

"Why give this to me?" the teenager asked.

"Because that has been passed down through my family ever since Jonathan. You're the closet to being my son that I ever will have Roy Harper" Oliver said with emotion in his voice.

"Thank you Oliver" Roy said while pocketing the flask and wipes a lone tear from his eye.

* * *

In the A.G.R.U.S. cell section containing the members of Task Force X otherwise known as the Suicide Squad, John Diggle walks up to a cell.

The sole occupant Floyd Lawton looks up from his bed and walks over.

"I'm actually surprised they let you back in here after what happen a few weeks ago Johnny Boy. By the way congratulations with Lyla and the baby" Floyd said.

"Thank you. And since its Memorial Day" Diggle holds up two ice cold beers "One veteran to another."

"I'll drink to that and the family we fought to protect" Floyd said taking the beer from the small food opening on the bottom of the door.

Both holding the glass bottles they pretend their clicking them together in the air before the two brothers of war drink.

* * *

In the A.G.R.U.S. SUPERMAX buried underneath of Lian Yu Slade Wilson sits in his lone prison cell. He watches as the guard delivered a package into his cell before leaving. It's standard procedure anytime he gets dinner or a present in this case which is highly surprising considering no one even knows he's here.

Walking over he opens the brown box to see inside a plate with a steak, fries and an ice cold bear. Pulling out an envelope Slade opens to pull out a note.

The paper reads " _Its Memorial Day so I decided to send you a gift for all those years of working for the Australian Special Forces. From the Kid._ _PS Joe is fine. I convinced his college teacher that removing an A+ student just because he didn't like her trashing talking other kids would not be a good option. Which actually Joe did most of the talking to her._ "

Slade folds up the note before sticking it back in the box. Somehow despite his hatred for the kid due to Shado's death he can't find it in him to hate him for this. The good part or whatever is left is thankful for the respect Oliver has for the military and it's veterans.

Also he is thankful for the kid watching over his son when he can't.

"Semper Fi to veterans everywhere and thank you" Slade said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Slade I couldn't have said it better myself. I'm sure lots of us have family members, friends or even yourself who has fought for freedom and the right to make our own choices. 
> 
> I will always support the troops who fight for freedom and democracy.


End file.
